Numina Mixta
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Une prophétie est dite et Ariel Black apprend qu'elle devra offrir sa vertu au ténébreux professeur de potions pour mélanger leurs pouvoirs et aider Harry Potter à vaincre. Mais avec les préjugers de Rogue et la peur de Miss Black, arriveront-ils à l'accomplir pour le Plus GRand Bien?
1. Chapter 1

Ariel marchait dans les couloirs des cachots pour se rendre près de la salle commune des Serpentard, pour demander à Pansy si elle avait enfin terminé de retranscrire ses notes de Sortilèges de leur premier cours de l'année. Mais quand la jeune femme de 15 ans tourne un couloir, elle tombe nez à nez avec le professeur Trelawney, qui semble plus qu'éméchée.

\- Professeur? Demande la Serdaigle en s'approchant de l'enseignante en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ha! Miss Black, s'écrit la femme aux immenses lunettes qui lui donne un air de mouche. Je ne vous ai pas vue en cours, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi cela? Demande-t-elle en se tenant au mur en hoquetant.

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais prise cette option de cours, dit l'adolescente en ne sachant pas où se mettre. J'ai Arithmomancie et Runes.

L'odeur d'alcool du professeur Trelawney lui lève le cœur quand l'enseignante s'approche un peu plus d'elle. Son regard se fait vide, la main de l'enseignante agrippe le bras de la Serdaigle avec force et sa voix est grave et menaçante.

\- _Par l'union d'une étoile et d'une Déesses est née la Lune._

_Cette Lune, qui est déjà tombée pour le Prince de Glace, devra s'unir à lui dans la chaire et la magie pour permettre à l'Élu de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Au 15e équinoxe d'automne de la Lune, le Prince de Glace devra lui prendre sa vertu._

_Par ce geste d'amour sincère de la Lune, libèrera le Prince de Glace de son esclavage, traite aux Ténèbres et effacera la Marque infâme pour permettre à l'Élu de prendre le pouvoir du monstre Serpent et ses esclaves. _

_Par le numina mixta, la Lune et le Prince de Glace aideront l'Élu à sauver le monde._

_Par l'union d'une étoile et d'une Déesses est née la Lune._

_Cette Lune, qui est déjà tombée pour le Prince de Glace, devra s'unir à lui dans la chaire et la magie pour permettre à l'Élu de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

Le professeur de divination semble sortir de sa transe et regarde autour d'elle en retirant sa main crispée du bras de l'étudiante devant elle.

\- Sybille! Dit une voix grave et cassante. Vous êtes-vous perdue en vous rendant à votre tour?

\- Severus! Faites attention à vous, je vois une ombre noire qui vous menace, dit la Sybille en question.

Encore sous le choc, Ariel regarde son bras gauche où la forme de la main de l'enseignante de divination se dessine en bleu sur sa peau.

\- Miss Black, que faites-vous ici?

\- Je… je suis venue chercher mes notes de cours, que Miss Parkinson m'a emprunté, monsieur, dit Ariel, intimidée de ce qui venait de ce passer.

\- Qui vous a fait ça? Demande l'homme en noir en regardant le bras de la jeune fille.

\- C'est… c'est compliqué, soupir Ariel.

\- Ce l'est toujours, murmure-t-il. Suivez moi, je vais vous donner une pommade pour ça.

\- Merci, professeur.

La jeune fille suit le Maître des Potions jusqu'à son bureau en laissant Trelawney en plan. Le professeur Rogue tend la pommade à la jeune fille, mais la remmène à lui quand Ariel approche sa main du pot.

\- Qui vous a fait ça, Miss Black?

\- Je… je ne veux pas que cette personne ait des problèmes… Ce n'était pas de sa faute, professeur. Elle n'était pas dans son état normale.

\- Miss Black, dit patiemment l'homme en noir, à la surprise de la jeune femme. Vous n'avez pas à défendre l'individu qui vous a fait ça. Vous ne lui devez rien.

\- Mais… elle pourrait peut-être se faire renvoyer, insiste la Serdaigle.

\- Miss Black, qui était-ce, demande-t-il, une nouvelle fois, d'une voix veloutée.

\- Le professeur Trelawney, murmure Ariel en fermant les yeux.

Le bureau est plongé dans un lourd silence. Ariel finit par ouvrir les yeux et voit le visage de son enseignant de potion se décomposer un fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son air impassible.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, dit sèchement l'enseignant. Vous êtes comme votre père, siffle le professeur Rogue. À vouloir créer des ennuis à ceux qui ne vous plaises pas.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour le savoir si vous ne me croiriez pas?

Ariel se lève d'un bond pour sortir de là, mais la main du professeur Rogue sert le même bras, que sa collègue avait agrippé quelques minutes plus tôt, pour la retenir. Quand le regard de la Serdaigle s'accroche à celui du directeur de Serpentard, il pénètre son esprit sans ménagement pour trouver ce qu'il veut savoir.

Il voit la jeune fille arriver dans les cachots, vers la salle commune des Serpentard et tomber sur Sybille en chemin. L'allusion grotesque à son absence dans son cours. Sybille qui a le regard vague en agrippant le bras de la jeune fille avec une force surprenante et la grimace de la jeune fille. La voix bizarre que prend Sybille qu'il reconnait immédiatement, une prophétie. Cette vieille chouette venait de débiter une prophétie à l'étudiante. Il se voit interpeler sa collègue et sort de l'esprit de Miss Black.

\- Il faut voir le directeur, maintenant, dit-il, catégorique.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Vous savez ce qu'est une prophétie, Miss Black?

\- En effet… c'était ça?

\- Il semblerait, acquiesce Rogue en l'entrainant vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Quand elle entre dans le bureau circulaire du directeur de Poudlard, elle est impressionnée de tout ce qu'elle voit. Il y a un immense télescope trône au fond de la pièce, dans un genre d'annexe circulaire, des objets des plus étranges et des tableaux animés où elle reconnait l'un des ces ancêtres paternels, Phineas Black.

\- Severus? Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon garçon? Demande la voix rassurante de Dumbledore.

\- Il semblerait que Sybille ait réalisé l'exploit d'une troisième prophétie en plus de 40 ans d'existence.

\- Pardon! Vous êtes sûr? Demande le directeur.

\- C'est Miss Black qui en a été le triste témoin, soutien le Maître des Potions. Miss Black, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de faire part de cette prophétie au directeur.

\- _Par l'union d'une étoile et d'une Déesses est née la Lune._

_Cette Lune, qui est déjà tombée pour le Prince de Glace, devra s'unir à lui dans la chaire et la magie pour permettre à l'Élu de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Au 15e équinoxe d'automne de la Lune, le Prince de Glace devra lui prendre sa vertu._

_Par ce geste d'amour sincère de la Lune, libèrera le Prince de Glace de son esclavage, traite aux Ténèbres et effacera la Marque infâme pour permettre à l'Élu de prendre le pouvoir du monstre Serpent et ses esclaves. _

_Par le numina mixta, la Lune et le Prince de Glace aideront l'Élu à sauver le monde._

_Par l'union d'une étoile et d'une Déesses est née la Lune._

_Cette Lune, qui est déjà tombée pour le Prince de Glace, devra s'unir à lui dans la chaire et la magie pour permettre à l'Élu de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

Albus Dumbledore caresse lentement sa longue barbe blanche en regardant son employé d'un regard songeur.

\- Miss Black, avez-vous une idée de qui sont les sujets de cette prophétie?

\- Et bien, je crois que la Lune, c'est moi, dit nerveusement la jeune fille. Mon père a le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante d'une constellation et ma mère se nommait Aphrodite. Mon premier prénom m'a été choisit pour l'une des lunes de Uranus. Pour le monstre Serpent, c'est visiblement Vol… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour les autres…

Albus continue de lisser sa barbe un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'Élu, c'est visiblement Harry. Et pour le Prince de Glace, traitre aux Ténèbres, il est évidant que c'est vous, Severus.

Les deux personnes en face de lui perdent toutes les couleurs de leur visage. Ariel a le cerveau qui roule à 100 miles à l'heure. Certes, elle trouve le professeur Rogue horriblement sexy et a même finit par développer des sentiments on ne peut moins professionnels. Mais de là à coucher avec lui! Se faire dire à longueur de temps qu'on est aussi arrogant, paresseux et malsain que son père était loin d'être attirant.

\- C'est une blague? Demande le Maître des Potions et la jeune fille d'une même voix. Il n'en est pas question!

\- Je vois que pour une fois, vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose, s'amuse le vieux sorcier.

\- Et, professeur, demande la Serdaigle, qu'est-ce un numina mixta? Je sais que ça veut dire échange des Pouvoirs, en latin. Mais…

Le vieux sorcier explique que c'est un très ancien rituel sexuel qui fait en sorte de décupler la magie de ceux qui le pratiquent. C'est un peut comme si 1+1=3. Pendant une semaine avant de faire le rituel, les participants doivent être dans le même espace de vie en permanence. Dormir ensemble, manger ensemble, vivre ensemble, quoi. Ensuite, lors du rituel, la personne à qui les participants veulent prêter une certaine partie de leur magie, doivent exécuter l'acte sexuel pendant que le futur bénéficière sera dans la pièce. Albus leur explique que la Salle sur Demande serait le lieux parfait pour exécuter ce rituel.

\- Et vous pensez vraiment qu'on va accepter un truc pareil? Demande la jeune fille. J'adore Harry, mais je ne m'étais jamais imaginé qu'il soit le témoin de ma première fois. Et sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, dit-elle en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'offrir ma vertu à une personne qui me déteste, dit Ariel avec véhémence.

\- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, je ne vous déteste pas, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ah! C'est vrai, c'est mon père, que vous détestez à travers moi. Pardonnez moi, j'avais oublié cette subtilité.

Dumbledore regarde les deux personnes qui étaient supposé aider à faire revenir la paix dans le monde magique d'un air lasse. Si ces deux là continuaient à se crêper le chignon de la sorte, on était pas sortie de l'auberge.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ça suffit! Dit fermement le directeur de Poudlard en regardant sévèrement les deux personnes devant lui. Je suis plus que navré de la situation, mais vous devrez vous entendre. Nous n'avons pas le choix. La prophétie est claire. Ariel, Severus doit, le 22 septembre, prendre votre vertu. Et vous, Severus, vous devez vivre une semaine complète avec Miss Black avant de faire le rituel.

\- Je me sens comme une marchandise, soupire la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et pour ce qui est de la contraception? Est-ce qu'un sort est possible où il faut un moyen Moldu? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un enfant avant d'avoir finir mes ASPIC.

\- En effet, un sort est impossible. Rien de magique ne doit interférer avec le rituel. Malheureusement, un préservatif n'est pas plus une bonne idée. Il empêcherait l'échange de fluides et une partie de la magie.

Ariel lève un sourcil en même temps que son futur amant obligatoire. Parler de leur éventuel relation sexuel de façon aussi désinvolte, de la part de Dumbledore, retournait l'estomac de la jeune fille et écœurait littéralement le Maître des potions. Comme si ils n'étaient que des hypogriphes destinés à la reproduction.

\- Donc, la séquestration devra commencer le 15 septembre? Demande Ariel, qui s'était déjà résigner.

Anéantir Voldemort passait avant son désir d'amour éternel et de romance.

\- C'est cela, vous aurez 3 jours pour discuter de ce que vous voulez faire, dit Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

C'est plus ou moins la mort dans l'âme que Ariel retourne à la tour des Serdaigle. Elle voit Cho discuter avec Marietta alors elle décide d'aller les voir.

\- Salut les filles, dit Ariel avec désinvolture.

\- Hey! Black! Dit Marietta, viens t'assoir.

La jeune fille de 5e année s'exécute et la conversation dévie rapidement sur les garçons. Merlin! Elles sont pires que Brown, se dit Ariel.

\- Justement, à ce sujet, c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit-ami pendant les vacances de Noël et j'aimerais bien qu'on… qu'on passe le pas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit Ariel pour se trouver une excuse pour aborder le sujet de la sexualité.

\- T'as une petit-ami? Demande Marietta avec intérêt. On le connait?

\- Si tu connais un Smith à Ilvermorny, probablement que c'est lui, dit la 5e année pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Il est dans quelle maison? Demande Cho.

\- Serpent Cornu, dit Ariel. Mais j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez répondre à mes questions, au lieu de m'en poser.

\- Bien sûr! Vas-y, on t'écoute, dit Marietta.

Ariel demande donc out ce qui lui passe par la tête, est-ce que c'est douloureux, est-ce qu'il y a des trucs à éviter ou a faire en particulier…

\- Et quand tu fais ce genre de caresse buccale, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ne mets JAMAIS tes dents! Dit Marietta avec sérieux. Il y a des gens qui aiment se faire griffer ou mordre, mais JAMAIS là! Compris?

\- Compris, confirme Ariel. Et pour la contraception, qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je suis allergique au latex et Je suis immunisée contre les sorts de conception. Malédiction St-Clair de …

\- Les Moldus ont ce qu'on appel, la pilule du lendemain, explique Cho. Ça fait en sorte que tu ne tombes pas enceinte quand tu l'a prends le lendemain de ta relation sexuelle.

\- Et il y a le truc du calendrier, ça, autant les Moldues que les Sorcières l'utilisent. Il n'est pas 100% fiable, mais ça peut être pratique, rajoute Marietta.

Ariel essaie de retenir le plus d'informations possible. Tant qu'à devoir vivre sa première fois avec le professeur Rogue, autant essayer de rendre ça le moins… traumatisant possible, autant pour elle que pour lui. Devoir déflorer la fille de la personne encore en vie qu'on déteste le plus au monde, peut-être même avant Voldemort, ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir.

En trois jours, Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre le Ministère qu'il fallait refaire les protections de Poudlard et pour ça, il fallait renvoyer tout les lèves et les enseignants chez eux pendant une semaine et demi. Pendant ces 3 jours, Ariel avait souvent discuté avec Harry de comment ils allaient s'organiser. Après la semaine où Ariel devait rester complètement seule avec le Maître des Potions, Harry les rejoindrait et s'installerait à un endroit où il verrait rien des ébats en court et n'entendrait rien non plus.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne passez pas votre semaine dans les appartements de Rogue? Demande Harry.

\- Pour ce qui est de lui, j'en ai aucune idée, mais pour moi, je ne veux rien savoir d'envahir son espace et qu'il m'en veuille encore plus, soupir Ariel en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts en sentant une migraine se pointer.

\- Et pourquoi tu fais de ton mieux pour l'accommoder alors qu'il ne semble faire aucun effort, lui?

\- Mets toi à sa place, deux secondes. Imagine que dans 20 ans, tu doives coucher avec la fille de Malefoy, qui ne serait même pas encore majeure, pour empêcher la fin du monde et que le fils de Goyle doive assister à ça, tu te sentirais comment?

Harry ne dit pas un mot, mais il semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Finit-il par lui demander.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Demande la fille de son parrain en haussant les épaules. Que je laisse plein de gens mourir parce que je n'aurai pas le première fois dont presque tout le monde rêve? De faire ça avec une personne qui m'aime, qui fera attention à moi, essayera d'anticiper mes envies, mes réactions, qui fera attention à ce que je n'ai pas peur et que ça ne fasse pas trop mal?

\- C'est vrai que Rogue ne donne pas l'impression d'être un tendre, dit Harry en s'assoyant à côté d'elle. Mais j'y ai repensé, au début de la prophétie, ça disait que la Lune avait déjà tombée pour le Prince de Glace. Ça veut dire que… Merde! T'as jamais dit que toi, tu ne l'aimais pas, dit le Gryffondor, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ariel reste silencieuse un long moment avant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de lui répondre avec le plus d'honnêteté possible.

\- C'est vrai que pour moi, c'est… c'est un geste d'amour, dit lentement Ariel en fermant les yeux. Mais pour lui, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera qu'une corvée, une mission de plus que lui impose Dumbledore. En fait, je ne comprends même pas comment le professeur Rogue fait pour rester à Poudlard. À sa place, j'aurais jeté ma lettre de démission à la figure de Dumbledore et j'aurais foutu le camp le plus loin possible.

\- Hein? Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi? Tu le demandes sérieusement? Il a passe sa vie à marcher sur le fil du rasoir pour l'Ordre. À faire l'impossible pour se faire pardonner un manque de jugement quand il était à peine plus âgé que nous! Tu te souviens, cet été? Les membres de l'Ordre l'ont toujours méprisé, suspecté et insulté alors qu'il prenait bien plus de risques que nous tous réunis! La plus part d'entre nous ne sont même pas capable de prononcer le nom de Voldemort ou de l'entendre sans trembler alors que lui doit se présenter devant lui en priant pour ne pas se faire tuer. D'endurer les Doloris de ce fou juste parce que ce psychopathe se sent d'humeur à rire. À se retenir de vomir en voyant le genre de réjouissance que ce monstre se paye dans son trou en torturant, en violant ou en tuant des Moldus, hommes, femmes ou enfants, pour le plaisir de le faire. D'endurer tout ça sans sourciller pour ramener de précieuses informations alors que la première chose qu'ils font, c'était de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour eux et faire partie de ce groupe. Personne dans l'Ordre, PERSONNE, n'a mérité ni son respect ni sont travail!

Ariel finit sa tirade avec des larmes de rage qui coulent de ses yeux gris tempête. Harry la prend doucement dans ses bras pour la réconforter comme il le peut, pendant qu'un homme complètement habillé de noir retourne dans ses cachots plus que surpris par ce qu'il a entendu.

Elle n'est peut-être pas comme son père, finalement, se dit le Maître des Potions. Mais il a l'impression que la fin de cette semaine sera encore plus difficile à aborder qu'il le pensait. Quelle vengeance extraordinaire que de se faire la fille de cette enfoiré de Black. Mais en même temps, il n'a jamais été un adepte du viol ou tout autre genre de contrainte sexuelle. Il n' pas vraiment d'expérience non plus dans ce genre de choses. Il a eu plusieurs amantes, certes, mais ce n'était que des maîtresses de passage et il n'a jamais pris le temps de combler ses partenaires qui n'en faisait rien non plus. Ce n'était que mécanique, hygiénique. Mais à sa connaissance, il n'a jamais défloré qui que ce soit non plus. Il décide donc de voir comment se passera cette semaine de confinement avec Miss Black avant de choisir quel comportement adopter au moment convenu.


	3. Chapter 3

\- J'espère que tout est à votre goût, jeunes gens, dit Albus en ouvrant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Ariel ne dit pas un mot, le teint un peu verdâtre, alors que le professeur Rogue hoche sèchement la tête. C'était le 14 septembre au soir et minuit allait sonner dans moins de 2 heures.

\- Les elfes de maison vous enverront tous vos repas, l'appartement est un peu plus grand que vos quartiers, Severus. Il y a une chambre de bonne dimension avec votre lit et une salle de bain avenante, un salon des plus confortable, une cuisine rattachée à la salle à manger, une bibliothèque avec le registre de tous les volumes de la bibliothèque de l'école, vous n'avez qu'à pointer le tire du livre avec votre baguette et il apparaîtra devant vous et retrouvera sa place à la bibliothèque quand vous le poserez sur la couverture du registre et un laboratoire tout équipé pour que Severus puisse faire les potions de l'infirmerie.

\- Vos êtes sérieux? Demande Ariel avec indignation. Vous l'obligez à exécuter cette prophétie et en plus, il doit faire ça! Vous avez de la chance qu'il soit aussi patient envers vous!

\- Miss Black! Dit sèchement le professeur Rogue, je peux me défendre tout seul, merci bien. Et Albus, je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire les stock de l'infirmerie qui sont déjà plein à craquer. J'ai déjà amené suffisamment pour m'occuper toute la semaine.

Albus penche donc la tête en signe d'acceptation et tourne les talons après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance pour la semaine qui commencera dans une heure et demi.

\- Installez-vous où vous le souhaitez, dit le Maître des Potions à la jeune fille. Je m'arrangerai avec l'espace qui reste.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit docilement la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la chambre que Dumbledore leur avait montrée.

Elle se dirige vers l'armoire la plus petite et à la main, y installe ses vêtements, ses livres sur le dessus du meuble et pose le cadre avec une photo de ses parents avec elle quand elle est venue au monde, la seule qu'elle a, dans le premier tiroir du meuble. Tout faire par elle-même au lieu d'avec la magie l'aide à penser à autre chose que la situation plus qu'embarrassante qu'elle vie ici, en ce moment, avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Ariel, vous avez terminé? Demande la voix veloutée de l'enseignant.

La Ariel en question est si surprise qu'elle entend son cou craquer quand elle le tourne vers la voix tellement c'était rapide. Il l'a vraiment appelé par son prénom? Il gèle en enfer, c'est certain.

\- Ne me regardez pas de cette façon, soupir Rogue en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez des doigts de sa main droite. Avec ce que nous devons faire, il est logique d'utiliser un minimum de familiarité pendant cette semaine, vous ne croyez pas?

\- Si vous voulez, professeur, lui répond la jeune fille en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Severus, appelez moi Severus. Du moins, pour le temps que l'on passe ici.

\- Oui, prof… Severus. Je… je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain et je vais me coucher. Je peux prendre le divan, si vous voulez.

Mais avant que l'enseignant puisse répondre, Ariel s'engouffre dans la salle de bain avec ses articles de toilette et son pyjama. Enfermée à double tour, Ariel s'appuie au mur de pierres à côté de la porte et se sent trembler comme une feuille en glissant vers le sol en se cramponnant à son pyjama de satin vert forêt.

Elle reste plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, dans la même position, avant de se sentir soulevée par des bras puissants.

\- Ariel… Ariel regardes moi! Claque la voix de l'enseignant.

Elle sent le goulot d'une fiole appuyer légèrement sur ses lèvres et la boit sans même se poser de question.

Rogue se demande bien ce qui peut lui prendre autant de temps dans la salle de bain et finit par s'inquiéter après l'avoir maudit sur plusieurs générations à prendre tout ce temps dans la seule salle de bain de l'appartement. Il aimerait bien se mettre au lit le plus rapidement possible et oublier cette situation pour au moins quelques heures. Il finit par frapper à la porte, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il la menace même d'entrer, qu'elle soit descente ou pas. Mais elle ne répond toujours pas. Maintenant, inquiet plus qu'énervé, il ouvre la porte après un Alohomora et regarde à l'intérieur.

Elle est là, assise par terre en serrant le tissus de son pyjama, encore plié précautionneusement dans ses mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle a les yeux dans le vide et sa respiration est erratique. La jeune fille fait visiblement une crise d'angoisse. Il se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras pour la sortir de la pièce. Elle ne pèse presque rien cette fille. Il fouille dans ses poches après l'avoir déposée sur le lit et lui glisse une potion calmante entre les lèvres. Il lève un sourcil quand la jeune fille la boit sans aucune résistance.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Mieux, merci, monsieur, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Rogue lui dit de rester là pendant qu'il allait à la salle de bain. L'homme en noir prend une douche rapide, enfile un jogging qui lui sert de bas de pyjama noir avec un vieux chandail délavé des Beatles avant de ressortir de la salle de bain. La jeune fille le regarde en levant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Et bien… je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à dormir en pyjama, dit Ariel en haussant des sourcils.

\- Et vous croyez que j'étais de quel genre?

\- Et bien, le genre à dormir tout habillé, bottes aux pieds et baguette à la main, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je vais me changer, je vous promets de ne pas y passer autant de temps que tout à l'heure, monsieur.

\- Severus, la reprend le Maître des Potions.

\- Severus, répète Ariel en inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui.

Elle se ré enferme donc dans la salle de bain avenante et se prend une douche d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place et en ressort moins de 15 minutes plus tard. Elle range ses affaires de toilettes dans le premier tiroir de la commode et se dirige vers le divan.

\- Ariel, je crains que nos efforts de cette semaine ne servent à rien si nous ne partageons pas ce lit pendant que nous sommes ici, dit Severus en levant son nez du livre qu'il lisant dans le lit commun.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail…

La jeune fille se prend aussi un des livres sur le meuble qu'elle occupe, un calepin et un stylo et le rejoint dans le lit en se mettant sur le bord opposé le plus possible pour ne pas envahir l'espace de son enseignant. Elle remercie secrètement Dumbledore d'avoir choisit un lit aussi grand.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue jette quelques coups d'œil en direction de Ariel. Elle a un livre sur les vaccins que les vétérinaires donnent aux animaux et prend des notes une fois de temps en temps. Elle a aussi une feuille, qui lui sert de marque page, avec la recette de la potion Tue-Loup. Elle y avait raturé quelques lignes et mise des suggestions.

\- Puis-je? Demande-t-il.

\- Si vous voulez, dit-elle en lui tendant son marque page.

Il regarde avec attention le bout de papier et réalise qu'avec ses modifications, ça ressemble à la recette de Tue-Loup Améliorée qu'il n'a jamais publiée. Il prend le stylo de la main de Ariel, tourne la feuille, l'appuie sur son propre livre et retranscrit la recette qu'il a modifiée lui-même. Quand il lui redonne son marque page, la jeune fille lit attentivement la recette et la marche à suivre et il voit ses yeux s'illuminer de compréhension.

\- Wow! Murmure Ariel, impressionnée. On vous a déjà dit que vous êtes un génie?

\- Pas récemment, répond son voisin avec un petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

Elle lui explique que comme la lycanthropie se transmet de la même façon que la rage et que les Moldus ont un vaccin pour la guérir, elle souhaitait trouver une alternative pour faire pareil pour les loup-garou. Elle a étudié tout les ingrédients des vaccins, leur façon d'interagir, elle a cherché des ingrédients magiques qui ont un effet particulier pendant la plein lune et elle a l'impression d'être bloquée.

\- Vous avez un bon début, lui concède l'enseignant en regardant attentivement le calepin de la jeune fille. Mais les Moldus, quand ils font un vaccin contre une maladie, mette un peu de cette maladie dans le vaccin pour que les anticorps, aidés des ingrédients médicamenteux, puissent « combattre » cette maladie. Ce qui vous manque, c'est de la bave de loup-garou, par exemple.

\- Et je trouve ça où, de la bave de loup-garou, sans me faire arracher un bras, Severus? Demande sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

Le Maître des Potions a une petit rictus en lui rendant son carnet. Il ne dit qu'un mot pour que Ariel se sente plus stupide qu'elle ne l'est.

\- Lupin, dit simplement Severus en retournant à son grimoire de potions plus que compliquées.

\- Je lui ai souvent demandé cet été, explique Ariel. Mais il n'a JAMAIS rien voulu savoir que j'assiste à la transformation ou que je sois simplement présente pendant une nuit de pleine lune.

\- Quand on sortira d'ici, il acceptera avec moi. On pourra tester votre théorie.

\- Vous ferriez ça? Merci! Professeur!

\- Severus, la reprend l'enseignant.

\- Excusez moi, Severus. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'y habituer.

\- Il faudra bien, avec ce qui nous attend.

Ariel n'ajoute rien, met son livre, son carnet et son stylo sur la table de nuit et s'installe sous les couverture après avoir éteint la lumière sur la table de chevet.

\- Bonne nuit, Severus, dit Ariel en fermant ses paupières lourdes.

\- Bonne nuit, Ariel, dit l'enseignant avant de faire pareil.

Severus rouvre les yeux de surprise. Il réalise que c'est la première fois, depuis qu'il ne dort plus dans le dortoir des Serpentard, quand il était étudiant, qu'on lui dit bonne nuit pendant qu'il est dans son lit. C'est avec un sentiment de chaleur étrange à la poitrine qu'il se laisse aller au sommeil, la baguette prête, sous son oreiller.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Severus est réveillé par une odeur alléchante de bacon et de café bien serré. L'homme se lève donc et se change pour rejoindre la jeune femme dans la salle à manger. Mais quand il sort de la chambre, elle est confortablement assise dans un fauteuil moelleux du salon, près de la cheminée, avec un cabaret posé sur la table basse. Il est surpris d'y voir un cezve sur le plateau avec encore l'équivalent de trois tasses à café. La jeune fille a aussi une assiette avec un bagel de sésame avec ce qui semble du saumon fumé, des échalotes française, des câpres et du fromage de chèvre ou dépasse des tranches de bacon. Elle est complètement absorbée par son livre en grignotant quelques petites fruits qui garnissent son assiette. Il se racle la gorge et elle tourne doucement la tête vers lui.

\- Bonjour prof… Severus. Il y a du café plus… standard, dans la cuisine, si vous n'aimez pas celui là.

\- J'aime bien le café turc, Ariel. Combien de cubes de sucre il a-t-il?

\- Je n'en ai pas mis pendant la préparation, dit la Serdaigle. Mais j'en met un par tasse, quand c'est pour moi. Je ne savais pas si vous allez en prendre alors je n'ai rien ajouté.

\- Vous l'avez fait vous-même?

\- Oui, je ne bois que ça depuis que tant Andromeda me l'a fait découvrir. Alors quand j'ai préparé mes affaires pour ici, j'ai embarqué le cezve, les 2 tasses et tout le reste. Habituellement, il n'y a que Luna qui partage mon goût pour ce café. Mais je me suis dit que peut-être vous en voudriez aussi. Servez-vous, Severus.

Severus lui fait alors un hochement de tête sec et se rend à la cuisine pour se commander un déjeuner. Mais à sa surprise, il trouve un panier bien garni de pâtisseries comme il les aime, croissants aux amandes, pains au chocolat, mini baguette, des craquelins salés à la datte et aux amandes avec quelques charcuterie qu'il affectionne particulièrement, du Capicollo fort, des tranches de jambon rôti au romarin, de la mousse de canard et porto et pour finir, son préféré, du Prosciutto. Il y avait aussi une grappe de raisins rouges, lavés et croquants. Parfait quoi. Il regarde le parchemin sur lequel on doit demander aux elfes ce qu'on veut comme repas et voit que c'est Ariel qui a tout commandé. Il pourrait lui en vouloir d'avoir commander à sa place, mais il sait aussi très bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu un aussi bon petit déjeuner. Il emporte donc son plateau repas dans le salon pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Penser à elle comme une jeune fille le met mal à l'aise, au vue de ce qu'ils devront faire le 22 septembre.

\- Que lisez-vous, Ariel? Demande l'homme en noir en se servant une tasse de café Turc en mettant un cube de sucre dedans.

\- J'essaye de faire le travail de vacance insipide que le professeur Ombrage nous a donné pour ces… vacances intolérables, comme elle le dit.

\- Et ça porte sur quoi?

\- Lire et faire un résumé du chapitre 3 de notre livre plus qu'inutile de Défense. On n'apprend rien là dedans! Soupire Ariel en fermant les yeux et s'étirant comme un chat sur son fauteuil.

Rogue la regarde d'un œil nouveau quand il l'a voit s'étirer de cette façon. Il ne peut que constater la beauté de Ariel Black. Ses longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, qui lui arrive au niveau des hanches, son corps menu, les hanches et la poitrine déjà bien développés pour son âge. Ses longues et fines jambes qu'elle ramène contre sa poitrine généreuse et entourent de ses bras fins en posant son menton sur ses genoux. Ses yeux gris tempête, qui lui donnent l'impression de le sonder jusque dans son âme, ses lèvres charnues en forme de cœur qui semble toujours vouloir sourire. Severus fronce des sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'a jamais vue les oreilles de la jeune femme. Il décide donc de relever ce défit avant leur rapport sexuel imposé.

\- Non mais vous avez déjà lu autant de connerie dans un manuel scolaire, s'emporte la jeune femme en posant le livre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour se masser les tempes. Au chapitre 34, intitulé "Absence de représailles et négociation" il est clairement écrit de ne rien faire et d'attendre que ça passe, s'insurge Ariel. C'est complètement idiot! Je me demande comment Ombrage prendrait le fait de se faire protéger par des Aurores qui pratiqueraient cette façon de la défendre. Les Serpentard ne sont pas intelligents, d'habitude? Demande la jeune femme.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Serpentard? Demande le directeur de cette maison, piqué au vif.

\- Ombrage a été répartie à Serpentard quand elle a étudié à Poudlard. Elle crie sur tout les toits qu'elle est Sang-Pur et est de descendance des Selwyn, mais sa mère était une Moldue et son frère n'avait aucun pouvoir magique. Elle l'a renié dès qu'elle a pu.

\- Et comment vous savez tout ça? Demande l'enseignant.

\- Dolores Ombrage est très bavarde avec un verre dans le nez, Severus, dit malicieusement la jeune femme. Je suis, certes, à Serdaigle, mais j'ai été élevé une partie de ma vie par la famille Malefoy, avant d'atterrir chez tante Meda. Dès qu'Ombrage a sue, par Drago, que j'avais été élevée par ses parents, elle a oublié que mon père est un criminel en fuite pour avoir mes faveurs, ou plutôt pour avoir celles d'oncle Lucius. Ce qui était assez divertissant, je dois avouer.

\- Vous avez grandit chez Lucius? Je ne vous y ai jamais vue. Pourtant, Drago est mon filleul, fronce des sourcils le Maître des Potions.

\- Dobby m'emmenait chez Meda quand quelqu'un venait, explique Ariel. Tante Cissa a toujours voulu une fille et Meda en avait déjà une. Elles n'ont jamais vraiment arrêté de se parler. Alors j'ai été élevée comme le 2e enfant des Malefoy, mais personne ne devait savoir. Même pas une personne aussi proche d'eux que vous. Donc! Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Ombrage a peut-être atterrie à Serpentard, mais elle n'a rien des bons côtés de cette maison. Elle a l'ambition, mais pour le reste… elle n'a aucune discrétion, aucune ruse, aucune subtilité. Elle est fourbe, c'est tout ce qu'elle a. Sa seule véritable ambition, c'est d'épouser l'un des ses supérieurs pour assurer sa place.

\- Vraiment? Et sur qui cette chose à jeté son dévolu? Demande Severus.

Il est pas friand de ragots habituellement, mais connaître ses ennemis était très important et il semblerait que Ariel l'avait déjà compris, malgré son jeune âge.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée? Demande malicieusement la jeune femme. Au nom de qui elle fait tout ce qu'elle fait, ici? De qui a-t-elle vendu les mérites pendant son discours de « bienvenue », qui elle représente dans l'enceinte de ce château.

\- Fudge? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil. Cette bonne femme veut épouser le Ministre de la Magie?

\- Et comme c'est un homme de 47 ans qui vit encore chez sa mère, elle aurait probablement toutes ses chances si elle n'était pas aussi détestée de l'opinion publique, de ses collègues et surtout, de Mme Fudge elle-même. La mère du Ministre, qui invite souvent tante Cissa pour le thé, et moi avec, nous a souvent dit à quel point elle détestait cette « bonne femme qui tournait autour de son Cornelius chéri ». Elle me fait un peu penser à Lady Longdubas, dit Ariel, songeuse.

Severus est plus qu'impressionné du nombre de contacts que cette jeune fille a. Par les Malefoy, elle connait tout les membres influents dit sombres et par Andromeda Tonks, elle connait tout ceux de la lumière, ou neutre, qui ne sont pas sous l'influence de Dumbledore. Si cette jeune femme décidait de faire de la politique plus tard, elle aurait le monde magique à ses pieds et elle ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

Le sujet dévie sur la vrai Défense contre les forces du Mal et Ariel voit toute la passion que dégage son enseignant plus que compétant dans cette matière.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous n'enseigniez pas cette matière, dit Ariel, essoufflée par un duel avec Severus.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Et bien, avec la malédiction qu'il y a sur ce poste, jamais je n'aurais eu ce cours particulier plus qu'intéressant. Et je me demandais, vous connaissez sûrement la rumeur qui dit que vous souhaitez enseigner cette matière depuis que vous enseignez à Poudlard. Est-ce qu'elle est vrai? Vous avez l'air bien trop intelligent pour vouloir risquer votre vie de cette façon.

Surpris, Severus décide donc de lui répondre franchement. Il n'a jamais voulu enseigner les potions. À la base, il voulait les inventer, les améliorer. Mais quand il est devenu espion, Dumbledore voulait l'avoir à l'œil et ça arrangeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier voulait qu'il enseigne la Défense pour initier les jeunes sorciers à la Magie Noire et continuer le recrutement. Ça l'arrangeait que Dumbledore lui donne le poste de professeur de Potions.

\- Et pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, vous n'avez jamais eu envie de partir d'ici?

\- Qui aurait voulu engager un Mangemort repentie?

\- Je l'aurais fait, moi. Alors pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait? Vous êtes le plus jeune et le plus compétent du peu de Maîtres de Potions sur cette terre, soutient Ariel. Vous êtes le plus publié par les magazines spécialisés, celui qui a le plus de brevet à son nom et ce, malgré votre travail à temps plein d'enseignant. C'est une aberration que vous perdiez votre temps à Poudlard, s'enflamme la Serdaigle.

\- Et comment ce fait-il que vous en connaissiez autant sur moi? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil.

Ariel ne dit rien, mais se lève du fauteuil pour s'engouffrer dans leur chambre et revenir quelques secondes plus tard en tendant un magazine à son enseignant.

\- Vous lisez filtres, potions et science?

\- J'y suis abonnée depuis que j'ai 8 ans, Severus. C'est oncle Lucius qui m'a offert cet abonnement pour mon anniversaire. Je chipais toujours cette revue quand je la trouvais. Sans savoir que c'est vous qui la laissiez dans son bureau.

\- Alors c'est à cause de vous que je ne le retrouvais jamais quand j'y retournais, dit l'homme en noir avec compréhension.

\- Coupable, Maître Rogue, dit la jeune femme en se rassoyant.

Sur ce, elle lui dit qu'elle a besoin d'une douche après ce duel qui l'a mise sur les fesses plus d'une fois et retourne à la chambre en laissant un Maître des Potions songeur.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant que Ariel prenait sa douche, Severus retourne dans ses souvenirs.

\- Lucius, où est le magazine que j'avais oublié dans ton bureau? Demande Severus Rogue à l'âge de 26 ans.

\- C'est Artémis qui l'a pris, dit le Lord blond sans lever le regard du parchemin qu'il étudiait pour le Ministère.

\- Qui est Artémis?

\- Une amie de Cissa. À chaque fois qu'elle passe quelque part et y trouve un magazine de potions qui se semble être à personne, il disparait. Elle est littéralement passionnée par cette matière. Si seulement elle pouvait transmettre son intérêt pour les potions à Drago, soupir Lucius en secouant la tête.

\- Drago n'est pas mauvais, il n'a que 6 ans, ne l'oublis pas, dit Severus en s'assoyant en face de son ami.

Lucius marmonne quelque chose sur Artémis qui était déjà une prodigue des potions à seulement 7 ans. Lucius voit alors les yeux de son ami briller d'intérêt à cette confidence et rit doucement en lui parlant d'Artémis. Elle vit chez Andromeda Tonks et passe souvent voir Cissa. Il la lui décrit autant physiquement que personnellement.

Avec les années, Severus était de plus en plus intrigué par cette Artémis qu'il n'a jamais croisée nulle part. Parfois, quand il retrouvait un magazine de potions chez Lucius et le feuilletait, il y trouvais des penses bête avec une écriture soignée, mais quelque peu enfantine, une adolescente, probablement, de la main de cette Artémis. Quand il avait jugé que cette jeune fille serait à un âge assez avancé, c'est-à-dire 17 ans, il avait insisté auprès de Lucius pour la rencontrer. Mais le blond avait toujours refusé. Disant qu'elle était d'une timidité maladive et qu'il n'avait pas envie de gérer une crise d'angoisse chez lui.

\- Et si Narcissa était là? Propose Severus. Lucius! Cette Artémis a visiblement un don pour les potions! Tu as vue les annotations qu'elle a laissé sur l'article de Jonas Belby? Elle a découvert, plus d'un an avant le reste de la communauté scientifique, que c'était un imposteur et que sa potion n'était rien d'autre que de la poudre aux yeux, insiste Severus.

À cette époque, Ariel n'avait que 13 ans et était en 2e année. C'était pendant le temps des vacances de fin d'année et Severus avait déboulé au Manoir Malefoy pour voir Lucius avec le magazine qui publiait un démentie sur l'article concernant la potion de Jonas Belby qui devait, si versée sur un inféri, lui redonner son aspect premier de simple cadavre. Et le magazine publié, un an plus tôt, qui ventait les mérites de cette nouvelle potion.

\- Severus, dit Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que son ami faisait les 100 pas sur le tapis persan vert Serpentard de son bureau, c'était non i ans, c'était non toutes les autres fois et c'est non aujourd'hui aussi.

\- Lucius? Quelque chose ne va pas? Demande Narcissa qui était entrée dans le bureau.

\- Narcissa, je veux rencontrer ton amie, Artémis, dit Severus sans préambule.

\- Ce n'est pas mon amie, lui avoue Narcissa. C'est ma cousine. Et elle était très proche de Sirius alors je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée que vous vous rencontriez. C'est une jeune fille sensible qui a l'âme d'une Poufsouffle, elle ne supporterait pas que tu passes ton temps à l'insulter.

Severus se renfrogne en faisant les yeux noirs à la mère de son filleul. Comment cette fille de 17 ans pourrait être aussi proche de Black alors qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban depuis 11 ans.

\- C'est lui qui l'a élevée avant d'être emprisonné, lui explique Narcissa.

Le Maître des Potions en tombe des nus. Black avait les compétences pour s'occuper d'un être vivant qui n'était pas lui! C'est toute une nouvelle.

Avec le temps, depuis qu'il avait trouvé le premier magazine annoté, il avait soutenu une correspondance avec cette Artémis par magazine interposé. Il était peu à peu tombé sous le charme de cette jeune fille vive et pleine d'esprit. Mais ils n'avaient jamais donné leur véritable nom dans leur correspondance. Mais il était certain qu'à partir de l'année scolaire où Drago avait commencé Poudlard, Artémis savait qui il était. Ses messages étaient un peu plus distants et moins personnels, elle le vouvoyait alors qu'avant, elle le tutoyait et bien d'autres petits détails de ce genre. À partir de la 4e année de Drago, les mots d'Artémis semblaient plus hésitants, moins spontanés qu'avant. Peut-être se sentait-elle obligée de continuer leur correspondance? Il lui avait assurée qu'il n'y avait aucune obligation de sa part et que si elle voulait arrêter de lui écrire, elle le pouvait et il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Mais la jeune femme avait alors insistée pour continuer. Lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait seulement quelques difficultés dans sa vie privée, mais que cette correspondance était toujours la bienvenue.

Severus avait été ravi de cette réponse. Il était, tout doucement, tombé amoureux de la personnalité de sa correspondante. Si bien qu'il avait finit par enchanter un parchemin juste pour eux et de le laisser dans le dernier magazine qu'il avait laissé chez Lucius pendant les vacances. Depuis ce temps, ils avaient des discutions instantanées grâce au parchemin.

Il reprend peu à peu pied dans le moment présent en fronçant les sourcils. Artémis était la déesse de la nature sauvage, de la chasse, des accouchements et une des déesses associées à la Lune avec Hécate et Séléné.

\- Merde! Murmure Severus, qui semble comprendre tout à coup. La déesse de la Lune, Ariel, l'une des lunes de Uranus. Sa mère a un nom de Déesse et sa grand-mère maternelle aussi. Merde…

\- Vous allez bien, Severus? Demande Ariel avec inquiétude.

Elle était habillée et se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette crème.

\- Quel est votre nom complet, Ariel? Demande Severus.

\- Ariel Artémis St-Clair Black, pourquoi? Demande la jeune fille en fronçant des sourcils sans comprendre.

Dans leur correspondance, Severus n'avait jamais donné son nom et son interlocutrice non plus. C'est Lucius et Narcissa qui l'appelaient Artémis. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi. Elle a été élevée par Black au début de sa vie parce que c'est son père.

\- Est-ce que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé vous dit quelque chose, Ariel?

\- Oui, nous correspondons souvent, oncle Lucius était, plus ou moins notre intermédiaire depuis que je suis ici, à Poudlard. Mais il y a quelques semaines, nous échangeons différemment. Pourquoi? Si vous le cherchez, je ne peux rien pour vous, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Je ne le cherche pas, Ariel, je sais parfaitement qui il est, dit Severus pour tester la jeune femme.

\- Vraiment? Demande Ariel en venant s'assoir devant lui en continuant de s'essorer les cheveux avec sa serviette. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?

\- En fait, c'est moi, dit simplement le Maître des Potions.

À sa surprise, Ariel semble soulagée de cette affirmation. Elle lâche un long soupir en posant la serviette sur ses cuisses.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, lui avoue la jeune femme. Mais je suis vraiment ravie de cette confirmation. Oncle Lucius n'a jamais voulu me dire qui vous étiez. Il a seulement accepté de me dire que vous aviez étudié à Poudlard ensemble. Quand je lui ai demandé de vous rencontrer, il n'a jamais voulu. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, finalement.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Vous auriez accepté de continuer de communiquer avec moi en sachant que j'étais la fille de cet enfoiré de Black? Demande Ariel en haussant un sourcil noir et fin.

\- Je l'aurais fait, confirme Severus en se callant dans son fauteuil.

Il se dit que finalement, il allait tout faire pour que la première fois de cette jeune femme soit la plus agréable et mémorable possible.

\- Et comment vous est venu le doute de mon identité réelle?

\- J'ai reconnue votre écriture, quand vous avez corrigé mon premier devoir de potions. Mais comme on peut la changer avec un simple sort, je n'ai pas fondé trop d'espoir là-dessus. J'espérais, c'est tout.

\- Vous espériez que votre prof de potions, amer, cynique, froid et détestable soit votre correspondant?

\- Mon correspondant n'est ni froid, ni amer, ni détestable, Severus, rit doucement l'adolescente. Pour le cynisme, c'est un fait. Mais personnellement, j'aimais beaucoup.

\- Aimais?

\- Je ne pense pas que vous aurez envie de poursuivre cet échange après la découverte de ma véritable identité, dit la jeune femme visiblement peinée par cette éventualité.

Il lui propose donc de discuter ensemble, face à face, quand elle en aura envie. Si elle a encore envie de le voir après le rituel. Il la met au défi de réussir à rentrer dans son bureau sans son aide. Si elle y arrive, elle aura plus que mérité le droit de venir le voir quand il n'est pas occupé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que votre bureau a de si particulier, comme protections?

Severus lui explique que c'est un tableau de Salazar Serpentard qui garde ses appartements et son bureau. Pour y entrer, on doit identifier la potion dans la fiole que Salazar montre à celui qui veut entrer.

\- Et personne, à part vous, n'a réussi à l'identifier? Elles sont si difficiles que ça, ou tout ceux qui veulent entrer chez vous sont de véritables teignes en potions? Demande Ariel en riant d'une voix cristalline.

\- Un peu des deux, je dirais, dit Severus, amusé malgré lui.

Ils passent ensuite presque toute la journée à discuter de leurs anciennes correspondances et Ariel a l'impression de retrouver SON Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Celui pour qui son petit cœur bat depuis des lustres. Cynique, cassant, drôle, réfléchis et passionné. Au début, elle avait cru à un genre de transfère, concernant le professeur Rogue. Que ses sentiments pour le Prince de Sang-Mêlé s'étaient transférés au professeur Rogue parce qu'elle croyait que c'était lui. Mais ce n'était que des soupçons. Mais là, c'était vrai… TOUT était vrai! Finalement, le rituel n'allait pas être si terrible que ça. Elle allait offrir sa vertu à son Prince.

Quand ils vont se coucher, Ariel s'installe au même endroit que la veille et éteint la lampe à l'huile sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'endort avant que son enseignant et correspondant ne fasse pareil.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand la jeune femme ouvre les yeux, elle est un peu confuse. Elle a fait un rêve horrible sur le meurtre de sa mère quand elle avait 3 ans, par des Mangemorts, et le rêve s'est arrêté bien avant comparé à d'habitude. Elle sent que sa tête est sur quelque chose de chaud et ferme tout en étant doux. Elle se sent très bien où elle est, au chaud et en sécurité. Son bras gauche se ressert instinctivement autour de ce qu'il repose et elle lâche un soupir de bien-être avant d'ouvrir les yeux. En fait, elle n'en a absolument pas envie.

\- Je suis si confortable que ça? Demande une voix grave et caressante.

\- Oui, répond Ariel avant même de se rendre compte que cette voix appartient à quelqu'un.

Elle lève rapidement la tête et rougie violement en croisant le regard moqueur du Maître des Potions. La jeune femme retourne prestement de son côté du lit en babillant des excuses à l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Ariel. Vous faisiez un cauchemar et c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour que vous vous calmiez sans vous réveiller.

\- Merci, murmure la jeune femme, toujours aussi rouge de honte.

\- De plus, il faut bien commencer quelque part, vue ce que nous aurons à faire dans 6 jours. Et comment Mr Potter prend la chose?

\- Il n'est absolument pas à l'aise avec l'idée, lui confit Ariel. Qui le serait? Être dans la même pièce que son enseignant et une amie pour être présent pendant des ébats. À part un pervers, qui le souhaiterait?

Elle lui explique donc ce que Harry et elle ont mis au point pour que Harry ne voit rien et n'entende pas non plus.

\- Ariel, j'aimerais qu'il puisse entendre un minimum, dit Severus

Devant le haussement de sourcil septique de la jeune femme, il poursuit en expliquant le pourquoi de cette demande.

\- Si il arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux et que je serais dans l'impossibilité d'intervenir, j'aimerais que Potter puisse venir à votre rescousse. Écoutez, ce rituel est très puissant, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut être aussi très dangereux. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez seule si je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Ariel est autant soulagée que surprise des inquiétudes de Severus. Elle hoche doucement la tête et ils décident de ce qu'ils feront pour que Harry puisse comprendre quand Ariel l'appelle si elle a besoin d'aide.

\- Je crois qu'un mot clé pourrait être la solution, propose la jeune femme. Un mot que je ne pourrais jamais dire pendant que je vis de l'intimité avec vous, que Harry reconnaitra à coup sûr. Que pensez-vous de Patmol?

\- C'est le surnom de votre père, non?

\- En effet. Je ne dirais jamais ce mot pendant que vous me déflorerez, sauf si je suis suicidaire, rit Ariel en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

\- Ça me va, mais je vous préviens, si vous le dites juste pour tester, il y une forte possibilité que le rituel ne puisse se faire. Fantasmer sur votre père, me sera impossible.

Ariel éclate de rire en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller en se faisant une image mentale.

Pour le reste de la journée, Ariel aide Severus a faire quelques expériences dans le laboratoire que Dumbledore lui a installé. En fait, ils travaillent sur ce que Ariel souhaite faire concernant le vaccin sur la lycanthropie. Même si ils sont dans cette pièce, ils sont confortablement assis sur un divans que Severus a conjuré et discutent de ce qui pourrait être utiles ou non. Mais ils ne peuvent rien tester tant qu'ils sont enfermés dans cet appartement.

\- Vous êtes certain que Remus va accepter de vous laisser être là pendant sa transformation?

\- Je suis certain que oui, lui assure le Maître des Potions.

En soirée, ils sont encore sur le même divan, dans le salon et Severus sirote un Wiski Pur Feu et Ariel une Bièraubeure.

\- Comment faites-vous pour apprécier le goût de cette… cette chose? Demande la Serdaigle en plissant le nez de dégoût. Oncle Lucius m'a fait goûter une fois et ça avait un goût horrible.

\- Il faut le déguster et le boire à petites gorgées, explique Severus en servant un petit verre à la jeune femme et lui tend.

Ariel prend le verre avec le liquide ambré et le regarde un long moment avant de soupirer et de prendre une gorgée tout de même assez conséquente. Elle tousse un bon moment pendant que Severus passe sa main dans son dos pour l'aider à mieux respirer.

\- C'est exactement ce que je disais, dit la jeune femme alors que Severus éclate de rire.

Il lui explique que la gorgée était encore trop grosse et lui montre comment lui, sirote le sien. Perplexe, Ariel fait une autre tentative, qui est plus fructueuse. Elle sent le goût épicé du breuvage et les relents d'alcool qui sont beaucoup plus discrets qu'avant. Elle comprend maintenant pourquoi Severus apprécie autant ce breuvage.

Mais après seulement deux mini verres, la jeune femme se sent déjà un peu ivre. Quand elle se lève pour aller se coucher, elle tangue et se retrouve assise sur les cuisses de Severus qui voulait l'aider à atteindre leur lit. Elle se tourne alors vers lui et leur regard se perdent l'un dans l'autre.

Severus se retient de tout son corps de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais il n'a pas à se retenir longtemps quand les lèvres douces de la jeune femme vient d'elles-mêmes sur les siennes. Il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de l'alcool ou des révélations de la veille, mais le Maître des Potions n'a aucune envie de mettre fin à ce baiser. Quand Ariel passe ses bras autour de son cou en s'assoyant à califourchon sur lui, il remarque rapidement qu'il n'est pas le seul. La Serdaigle bouge lascivement son bassin contre le sien pendant qu'il approfondie leur baiser. Ariel entrouvre immédiatement les lèvres quand la langue de Severus passe doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure et s'y engouffre immédiatement. La jeune femme agrippe délicatement les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis en collant son corps encore plus à lui. Elle sent les mains longues et fines de Severus passer sous son chemisier et l'érection de ce dernier se raffermir quand il constate qu'elle ne porte aucun soutient gorge. Elle pousse un gémissement de plaisir quand le membre ferme de Severus frotte sur son clitoris à travers son pantalon et le tissus léger de la culotte de Ariel, qui était en jupe. La jeune femme se colle encore plus à lui et Severus sent la poitrine ferme de Ariel contre son torse.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, réussie à murmurer le Maître des Potions entre deux baisers.

\- Je m'en fiche, répond Ariel avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de son Prince.

C'est alors que Severus l'agrippe par les fesses et la soulève en se levant du divan et l'emmène dans leur lit. Ariel bouge légèrement du bassin dans ses bras et la main droite de Severus efflore l'intimité déjà inondé de la Serdaigle.

Quand il la dépose sur le lit, elle l'accroche par les épaules pour qu'il la suive, ce qu'il fait sans aucune retenue. Ariel commence à défaire les boutons de la chemise noire de Severus pendant qu'il fait la même chose avec elle. Le chemisier bleu royal et la chemise noire se retrouvent au sol et Severus couvre la poitrine offerte de baisers aériens en titillant les pointes de sa langue. Pendant ce temps, ses mains sont occupées à retirer la jupe et son pantalon. Il caresse doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de Ariel qui les écarte instinctivement dans une invitation pas vraiment silencieuse, au vue des soupirs et des gémissements qu'elle pousse. Severus continue de l'embrasser en descendant doucement sur la corps pâle de la jeune femme. Il embrasse son cou, sa poitrine généreuse et ferme, son ventre plat et passe ses doigts sous l'élastique de la culotte de dentelle blanche. Ariel soulève les hanches pour l'aider à la retirer. Une fois fait, il passe doucement ses doigts sur l'intimité palpitante et humide à souhait de la jeune femme. Elle pousse alors un halètement et des gémissements appréciateurs. Il fait de légers mouvements circulaires sur le clitoris déjà gonflé et Ariel agrippe doucement la chevelure de jais de son amant.

\- Mmmmm Severus, Sev! Crie la jeune fille sous son premier orgasme qui en annonçait encore plusieurs en empoignant un peu plus fort les cheveux du Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier, motivé par les réactions de Ariel, continu son manège, mais avec sa langue. La cyprine de son amante a un goût de paradis sur son muscle buccal. Le goût sucré et amer sur sa langue l'incite à continuer. Il entre alors légèrement sa langue dans l'intimité de son amante qui pousse une autre cri de plaisir en lui griffant légèrement les épaules. Il fait de légers vas et viens en elle avec sa langue pendant que son doigt s'occupait du bouton des plaisirs de la jeune femme. Quand il lève la tête, il est plus qu'excité de la voir caresser sa poitrine en pinçant légèrement les pointes en se tortillant sous ses soins. Il entre légèrement un doigt en elle et sent la peau fragile de son hymen, il sait maintenant jusqu'où il peut se permettre d'aller.

\- Severus, c'est mon tour, maintenant, dit la jeune femme essoufflée sous les orgasmes à répétition que lui a donné son amant.

\- Tu es certaine? Tu n'es pas obligée, lui dit Severus en essuyant le bas de son visage avec le drap.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligée à quoi que se soit, dit Ariel avec un regard aguicheur.

Elle se met à genoux sur le grand lit et pose ses mains sur les épaules de Severus quand il est enfin à côté d'elle. Elle l'oblige à rester couché sur le dos et Severus est amusé de l'assurance de la jeune femme sur lui. Elle s'assoit sur les hanches de son amant et se caresse doucement en frottant son intimité sur la verge dressée de ce dernier. Quand l'homme lève les mains pour la caresser aussi, Ariel tient ses poignets au dessus de la tête de Severus pour qu'il ne la touche pas. Il ne peut embrasser la seule chose à la portée de sa bouche, les seins de Ariel qui jette la tête en arrière en appréciant la caresse buccale de son amant sur ses mamelons dressés par le désir et le plaisir en continuant des mouvement sur la colonne de chaire de son amant.

\- Si ce n'était pas du rituel, je m'empalerais toute entière sur toi, lui avoue Ariel dans un soupir.

À cette seule phrase, Severus n'en peut plus et jouie dans un grognement rauque pendant que Ariel faisait de même en s'écroulant sur lui. Après un sort de nettoyage sur eux et les draps, Severus sert fermement la jeune femme contre lui et a le bonheur de la voir s'endormir, nue et en sueur contre lui sans chercher à se dérober de ses bras. Il la suit dans un sommeil paisible et sans cauchemar depuis de nombreuses années.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel papillonne des yeux en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Elle sent des bras puissants autour d'elle et sa tête est posée sur le torse large de Severus qui monte et descend à un rythme lent et régulier, signe qu'il dort encore. Elle aurait crue que cette première expérience sexuelle serait bien plus gênante que ça. Mais elle sourit en se disant que Severus a été parfait. Encore mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu désirer. Elle retrace doucement certaines cicatrices sur le ventre plat de son amant dans une caresse légère. La respiration de Severus se fait un peu plus rapide et il se réveille doucement en sentant les doigts de Ariel sur sa peau. C'est littéralement le meilleur réveil de sa vie. Quand il avait des séances de sexe avec une femme, habituellement, c'était brutal, presque violent. Et personne ne restait jamais la nuit avec lui, pas qu'il le souhaitait de toutes façons. Mais hier soir c'était… c'était parfait. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir à en donner ou même a en recevoir. Et le corps chaud et nu de Ariel dans ses bras le réconfortait bien plus qu'il ne saurait se l'avouer. Et elle n'avait pas fait de geste pour le repousser après. Et même se matin, elle était restée contre lui et le réveillait de la plus exquise des façons. Il doit aussi s'avouer que le côté dominateur de Ariel, hier soir, l'avait énormément excité. Jamais il n'aurait toléré une telle prise de contrôle de la part de qui que se soit d'autre. Mais il ne regrettait absolument aucune secondes de leurs ébats de la veille.

\- Bonjour, murmure Severus en ouvrir les yeux en soupirant d'aise sous les caresses de la jaune femme.

\- Je… je suis désolée, lui répond Ariel. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'adore ton réveil, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Ariel soupire de soulagement en se callant un peu plus dans ses bras et en enfouissant son visage contre le torse presque imberbe de son amant. Ariel ne veut pas se lever, mais l'appel de la nature qui ne permet pas de patienter se fait sentir et elle se lève donc pour aller à la salle de bain. Une fois sa vessie soulagée, elle se brosse les dents en vitesse et retourne entre les draps où Severus l'attend. Dès qu'elle est de retour dans ses bras, il lève doucement son visage d'un doigt sous son menton et l'embrasse doucement, lentement et longtemps. La jeune femme répond avec plaisir à ce baiser et passe ses bras autour du cou de son enseignant pendant qu'il la prend par la taille et la colle à lui, tout deux couchés l'un en face de l'autre. Ariel met alors fin au baiser à contre cœur en disant à son amant qu'elle a horriblement besoin d'une douche. Severus la laisse donc partir une nouvelle fois vers la salle de bain en regardant son corps nu et magnifique avec envie.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, j'ai fini, lui dit la jeune femme avec une serviette autour de son corps en se séchant les cheveux comme la veille.

\- C'est un message?

\- C'est une constatation, dit la Serdaigle avec un rire cristallin.

Severus hausse les épaules et se lève à son tour pour passer sous la douche.

La journée ressemble beaucoup à la veille, avec les vouvoiements en moins et quelques touchés discrets en plus. Ariel se débarrasse du devoir barbant de Ombrage et se lance dans celui de Métamorphose avec plaisir. Quand une question qu'elle a à l'esprit depuis des lustres lui revient.

\- Severus?

\- Hum?

\- Je me demandais, si je métamorphose, un plume, par exemple, en criquet pour le réduire en poudre et le mettre dans une potion de furoncles, est-ce que ça fonctionnerait quand même? Je me pose la question depuis des années.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Severus en fronçant des sourcils. Je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience. On peut essayer, si tu veux.

C'est particulièrement emballée que la jeune femme suit Severus dans le laboratoire. Il fait une potion rapide, qui ne prend pas plus de 30 minutes une fois que la préparation des ingrédients est faite par Ariel. Il transforme une plume en fleur d'oranger et laisse tomber 3 pétales dans la potion qui prend exactement la consistance et la couleur désirée.

\- Tu crois que ça ferait quoi si on défaisait la métamorphose?

Severus a alors un rictus amusé en faisant un bouclier puissant autour du chaudron avant de lancer le sort qui annule la métamorphose. Comme il le pensait, la potion explose dans un bruit intense et éclabousse tout l'espace à l'intérieur du bouclier avant de retomber mollement dans le chaudron.

\- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas? Demande la jeune femme en levant un sourcil.

\- Et bien, si tu mets un morceau de plume dans la potion, c'est ce que ça aurait donné, surtout si il n'y a plus de pétales de fleur d'oranger.

\- Et bien maintenant, je ne serai plus jamais tentée de mettre autre chose dans mon chaudron, même si il me manque des ingrédients importants.

\- C'est plus sage, en effet, dit Severus en la prenant dans ses bras par derrière en posant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune fille.

Ariel savoure le moment en faisant disparaître les restes de potion d'un coup de baguette et d'être entrainée dans le salon par son amant. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Ariel a terminé tout ses devoirs de vacances et elle n'a demandé aucune aide à Severus pour les faire, même celui de potions. De toutes façons, Severus sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas besoin de son aide. Elle a largement le niveau des ASPIC en potions, si ce n'est un niveau légèrement sous le sien. Les deux amants continuent aussi à se découvrir l'un et l'autre, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Ariel est très heureuse de sa nouvelle relation avec son enseignant. Mais elle est aussi terrorisée de ce qui se passera quand le rituel sera fini. Et si il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, après ça? Si il trouvait qu'elle était finalement trop jeune pour leur histoire? Si il finissait par la détester à cause de son père? Si il regrettait parce qu'il est son enseignant et elle, son élève? C'est surtout ce point qui l'effraie le plus. Parce que si c'est le cas, elle ne peut absolument rien faire. Si c'est une question d'âge et de devoir professionnel, il n'y a absolument rien qu'elle ne puisse faire.

Severus, de son côté, sent le changement de la jeune femme et fait de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est là pour rester aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de lui. Étonnement, il a exactement les mêmes craintes qu'elle. Si sont père se mettait entre eux? Si il réussie à la convaincre qu'il n'est qu'un monstre, un Mangemort, un tueur de la pire espèce. Parce que Severus ne se leurre pas, il a tué et doit le faire encore, pour garder sa couverture d'espion. Mais avec le rituel, la Marque est supposée s'enlever, il aimerait bien voir ça! Cette Marque infâme qui lui gâche la vie depuis qu'il a accepté de se fait marqué comme du bétail! Il y avait la question de l'âge, aussi. Il avait presque 20 ans de plus qu'elle, en fait 19 ans et 2 mois de plus qu'elle. Et il était son enseignant. Et Black, qui était là, quelque part à surement le maudire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait en face de lui pour le tuer à mains nues.

Tout deux font leur possible toute la semaine pour réconforter l'autre en essayant d'étouffer ses propres angoisses.

Le soir du rituel arrive bien trop rapidement au goût des amants qui sentent que c'est probablement la fin de leur magnifique histoire, intense, mais trop brève.

Dumbledore fait entrer Harry dans l'appartement de Ariel et Severus et la jeune femme l'accueille en parfaite hôte.

\- Harry, comment tu te sens? Lui demande Ariel avec inquiétude.

\- Nerveux, et toi? Demande l'adolescent en prenant la fille de son parrain dans ses bras.

\- Je suis nerveuse aussi. J'ai un peu peur que le rituel ne se passe pas comme prévu, quoi qu'on ne sait même pas vraiment ce qui doit se passer. À part le fait que Severus doit me déflorer et toi être présent dans la pièce, on ne sait absolument rien, soupir Ariel en se massant les tempes. Dumbledore n'a pas été des plus clair.

\- Severus? Demande Harry avec un petit sourire amusé en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, Harry, Severus, je ne vais pas l'appeler « professeur » ou « monsieur » pendant qu'on fait ça!

\- Et comment tu vis avec ça? Demande Harry, visiblement inquiet pour elle.

Elle lui explique les grandes lignes de leur nouvelle relation et débite toutes ses craintes à Harry. La peur viscérale que Severus ne veuille plus d'elle après le rituel et pour toutes les raison qu'elle a imaginée.

\- Alors, il t'aime aussi, dit Harry avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit de cette façon, dit Ariel en ne sachant pas que le sujet de ses pensées entendait toute la conversation. Mais il me le fait sentir à chaque instant. Harry, je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis qu'on a commencé à correspondre, je suis tombée sous le charme de ses phrases, son raisonnement et sa logique implacable, sa façon de m'expliquer les choses les plus compliquées sans jamais me faire sentir stupide. Ensuite, quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai comprise que c'était lui et mes sentiments sont devenus encore plus profond. Je m'imaginais cette voix envoutante et caressante à chaque fois que je recevais l'une de ses lettres, ses lèvres former ses mots, ses yeux emplis de passion quand il nous a fait son discours au premier cours de potions, mais que ce regard était pour moi.

Elle reprend une profonde inspiration en tentant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vécu toute la semaine. Harry, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête, jamais. Bon sang ce que c'est cliché, soupir Ariel dans les bras de Harry. L'adolescente stupide qui tombe amoureuse de son professeur.

\- C'est peut-être cliché, reprend Harry, mais c'est réel, autant pour lui que pour toi. Et cliché ou non, ça a l'air de marcher entre vous. Et peut-être que le Numina Mixta, si il est si puissant que ça, va vous permettre de rester ensemble?

Ariel lui répond qu'elle ne veut pas avoir trop d'espoir et être déçue. La jeune femme l'entraine donc vers la chambre en lui expliquant comment ils procèderont. Au mot Patmol, Harry rit légèrement et hoche de la tête. Il va donc s'installer dans son coin de la chambre et Severus s'occupe des sorts qui l'isolera pendant qu'il fera sienne Ariel.


	8. Chapter 8

Tout les deux sont dans le grand lit, Ariel avec pour seul vêtement sa robe de nuit légère et Severus son bas de pyjama. Il la prend fermement dans ses bras en humant l'odeur de vanille épicée de la chevelure de la jeune femme. Elle répond avec joie à son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le coup de son amant.

\- J'ai peur Severus, murmure Ariel.

\- Je te promets d'y aller en douceur.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie. Quand… quand ce sera fini, est-ce que…

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que tu voudras encore de moi?

\- Oh, Ariel, bien sûr que je voudrai encore de toi, lui assure l'enseignant en raffermissant son étreinte. Ça m'a pris tellement de temps pour savoir qui tu étais, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, maintenant que tu es là. À moins que toi, tu ne le veuilles.

\- Jamais, dit la jeune femme avec conviction.

L'horloge du salon sonne les 12 coups de minuit pendant que les deux amants se perdent dans un baiser aussi passionné que désespéré. Les caresses abondent de même que les gémissement et les soupirs. Les doigts de Severus sur sa peau est comme une décharge électrique pour la Serdaigle. Les vêtements disparaissent rapidement et Ariel est captivée par la vue du corps de son amant. Elle n'a jamais vue quoi que se soit de plus attirant que ça. Pendant que les lèvres de Severus se promènent dans son cou, la jeune femme soupire de bien-être en penchant la tête vers l'arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Après un moment, elle le repousse un peu en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'ai… j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, lui dit Ariel avec le regard emplie de désir pour l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Mais si je ne suis pas douée, je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

Severus hausse un sourcil pendant que Ariel le pousse légèrement pour qu'il soit en position assise, le dos appuyé sur le tête de lit avec plein d'oreillers derrière lui.

Elle se met alors à embrasser ses lèvres, descend doucement sur sa mâchoire carrée, son cou, son torse, en le caressant doucement de ses mains, descend sur son ventre pour suivre la ligne de poils vers la colonne de chaire fièrement dressée. Elle laisse glisser sa mains droite sur celle-ci et fait de légers vas et viens en regardant Severus qui ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette caresse intime et délicieuse. Ariel approche son visage de la verge de son amour et lèche doucement le gland gonflé pour voir ce que ça fait. Elle sourit en entendant le râle appréciateur de Severus après un hoquet de surprise. Le goût n'est pas si étrange qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Seulement plus salé que le reste du corps de son amant. Après quelques autres coups de langue timides sur le sexe palpitant, elle décide d'engouffrer la tête dans sa bouche en couvrant précautionneusement ses dents de ses lèvres en se rappelant ce que Marietta lui a expliqué. Elle fait alors des vas et viens avec sa bouche, en s'aidant de sa main, en appuyant légèrement sur la vaine sous le sexe de Severus avec sa langue. Les soupires, les râles et les mains de Severus, crispées sur les draps, lui montre bien qu'elle n'est pas si mauvais que ça, finalement. Après un bon moment de se traitement, Severus passe sa main droite dans les cheveux de Ariel, sans toute fois n'y mettre aucune pression. Il ne fait que caresser la partie du corps de sa partenaire où il a accès. Ariel lève la tête tout en continuant ce qu'elle faisait et Severus la regarde un moment dans les yeux. La jeune femme sent le sexe de Severus devenir un peu plus ferme de sa bouche.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmure l'homme en fermant les yeux et en jetant sa tête vers l'arrière.

Après encore un moment de ce traitement, Severus s'assoit bien droit et entraine Ariel contre lui. Il la guide pour lui faire prendre la position qu'il veut et elle s'exécute sans poser de question. Elle se retrouve à genoux sur le matelas, les jambes bien écartées et se tient à une poutre du lit. Severus est couché sous elle, la tête sous son intimité et lèche sans ménagement le clitoris de la jeune femme qui s'agrippe à la poutre qu'elle tient. Le Maître des Potions passe ses bras atour des cuisses de la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'accroupisse un peu plus et elle sent la langue experte de son amant entrer légèrement en elle pendant qu'il lui caresse les flanc avec lenteur. Ariel jette la tête en arrière dans un soupir de plaisir.

Harry, quant à lui, ressent la magie sexuelle qui se dégage et sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrive, s'avance pour regarder ce qui se passe. Plus qu'excité par la vue, il sort son sexe et commence à se masturber en regardant le spectacle qu'offre les deux amants.

Les jambes de Ariel tremblent de plus en plus et Severus comprend rapidement qu'elle ne tiendra plus la position encore longtemps. Il se repositionne dans le lit et Ariel vient s'assoir sur lui pour faire ce qu'elle souhaite faire depuis déjà 6 jours. S'empaler toute entière sur l'amour de sa jeune vie.

\- Tu es certaine que tu veux faire ça comme ça? Demande Severus avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, dit Ariel avec assurance.

Le sexe gonflé de Severus entre en elle petit à petit et la jeune femme sent une légère résistance quand le pénis de Severus pousse doucement contre la peau fragile de son hymen. Le Maître des Potions s'assoit sur le lit et entour Ariel de ses bras puissants et réconfortants. La douleur est aigue et disparait presque immédiatement par l'orgasme causé par le pouce de Severus sur son clitoris. Maintenant que la douleur n'est plus là, la jeune femme monte et descend sur le sexe dur de son amant avec de plus en plus de vitesse et de violence. Severus la tien fermement par les hanches et suit les mouvement avec les siennes.

Harry, dans un état second, s'approche de plus en plus, le sexe en main. Il les regarde, complètement hypnotisé. Il ne semble même pas conscient de ce qu'il fait.

\- Je t'aime Sev, murmure Ariel avant d'embrasser passionnément son amant en continuant de s'activer sur lui.

Leur magie font un ballet magnifique autour d'eux, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. La fumée blanche de Ariel tourne et se fond dans celle, gris foncé de Severus. Elles se font alors plus qu'une et devient argentée. Quand Severus jouie en elle, il pousse un grognement roque avant de s'effondrer dans le lit. Ariel fronce des sourcils, il semble avoir perdu conscience. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle a l'impression de savoir quoi faire.

\- Harry!

Le jeune homme s'approche d'elle, le sexe toujours dans sa main. Dès qu'il s'assoit sur le lit, la fumée argentée entre dans le corps du survivant qui se sent survolté et puissant.

\- Harry, de ta main gauche, prend l'avant-bras de Severus et pose ta main sur sa Marque.

Harry hoche la tête et s'exécute.

\- Maintenant, répète après moi, lui dit Ariel, encore nue avec le sexe encore dur de Sev en elle.

\- Per potentiam Numina Mixta (par le pouvoir du Numina Mixta)

Delebo infami Brand (je détruis cette Marque infâme)

Et sectatores eius novorum deamoniorum ( Ainsi que son poseur et ses suivants)

Amor per pura actio alteri castitate ( Par le geste d'amour pur de l'offrande de la pureté)

Salutaris meus dat libertatem magicam ( Magie épargne mon amour et permet lui la liberté)

Ponitur antre notam quis sit (Permets lui d'être qui il était avant que cette Marque ne soit posée)

Ut memoria integra manent, nisi huius corporis meminit Brand (Que sa mémoire reste intacte, mais son corps oublie la Marque)

La fumée argentée sort du corps de Harry pour se concentrer sur la Marque de Severus. Le visage de ce dernier semble se crispé de douleur et Ariel caresse doucement son visage pour le réconforter.

Après presque une heure, Ariel et Harry, toujours dans la même position, ils ont la surprise de voir les traits de Severus changer. Il a de moins en moins de rides, il semble devenir plus petit et plus menu, ses cheveux s'allongent, la bosse sur son nez disparait, mais reste de bonne dimension.

À la fin de la transformation, Severus ne semble pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Ariel regarde son bras gauche et effectivement, la Marque des Ténèbres n'est plus là.

Quand tout semble finit, Ariel se lève doucement et les recouvre d'un drap pendant que Harry se rhabille et sort en coup de vent de l'appartement. La jeune femme est terrorisée à l'idée que Severus l'ait oublié. Elle finit par aller se coucher dans le divan à côté, pour ne pas se faire rejeter par Severus si il ne se rappelle effectivement plus d'elle.


	9. Chapter 9

C'est une douce caresse sur sa joue qui la réveille au matin, c'est maintenant au tour de la jeune femme de sentir l'odeur enivrante du café Turc et de bacon grillé.

\- Ariel, pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec moi, dans le lit? Demande l'adolescent en face d'elle.

\- J'avais… j'avais peur, dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Et de quoi avais-tu peur, amour?

\- Que tu… que tu m'ais oublié, dit-elle d'une voix male assurée.

\- Viens, lui dit simplement l'adolescent en lui proposant sa main.

Ariel la prend et se lève, entouré d'un drap blanc et suit Severus jusqu'au grand lit. Ils s'y installent et Severus prend fermement Ariel dans ses bras. Elle semble rassurée et se fond dans l'étreinte du Maître des Potions de 16 ans. Après presque 2 heures de réconfort, d'étreintes, de caresses et de sexe, Severus lui demande la permission d'entrer dans son esprit pour voir son point de vue du rituel de cette nuit.

Quand Severus en ressort, il a un grand sourire en expliquant à son amante pourquoi son corps a rajeunit.

\- Quand tu as fait dire à Potter que mon corps devait oublier la Marque, la Magie l'a interpréter que mon corps devait retrouvé l'apparence qu'il avait avant que Voldemort ne la pose.

\- Tu… tu l'as appelé Voldemort? Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant?

\- Quand quelqu'un prononçait ce nom à proximité de la Marque des Ténèbres, elle était extrêmement douloureuse. Voilà pourquoi je ne le disais pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

\- J'imagine que je vais devoir recommencer ma vie à partir de cet âge. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, comme je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu, avant toi.

Ariel pose alors sa tête sur le torse de Severus en soupirant de soulagement.

Ariel et Severus ont terminé d'emballer leur affaires et Dumbledore vient les chercher pour que Ariel ait porter sa malle dans la tour de Serdaigle et Severus dans ses quartiers. Une fois fait, ils doivent rejoindre le directeur dans son bureau. Albus a un sourire rayonnant en leur tendant le journal du jour.

**_VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ET SES MANGEMORTS SONT MORTS_**

_CE MATIN, LUCIUS MALEFOY NOUS A RAPPORTÉ QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ET SES SUIVANTS ÉTAIENT TOUS MORTS. SEULS CEUX QUI SE SONT FAIT POSER LA MARQUE SANS LEUR CONCENTEMENT ONT SURVÉCUS À CETTE ÉCATOMBE. CE QUI EST LA PREUVE DE L'INNOCENCE DE PLUSIEURS MANGEMORTS SUPPOSÉS, COMME PRESQUE TOUT LES MANGEMORTS DE MOINS DE 20 ANS, LUCIUS MALEFOY, SEVERUS ROGUE, SIRIUS BLACK ET À LA SURPRISE DE TOUS, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE. APRÈS DES EXAMENS POUSSÉS AU DÉPARTEMENT DES MYSTÈRES, IL S'AVÈRE QUE LA MANGEMORT LA PLUS REDOUTÉE ÉTAIT SOUS L'EMPRISE DE POTIONS DE SOUMISSION ET DE COMPULSION QUE SON MARI L'A FORCÉ DE BOIRE APRÈS LEUR MARIAGE ARRANGÉ. ELLE SUIT EN CE MOMENT UNE CURE POUR PURGER SON SYSTÈME DE TOUTE MAGIE ÉTRANGÈRE DANS SON ORGANISME ET LADY MALEFOY AURA LA LOURDE TÂCHE D'ÊTRE SA TUTRICE LE TEMPS QU'ELLE RETROUVE COMPLÈTEMENT SES ESPRITS ET SON AUTONOMIE. _

_AMÉLIA BONES, DIRECTICE DU DÉPARTEMENT DE LA JUSTICE MAGIQUE, AURAIT TROUVÉ LE CORPS SANS VIE DE PETER PETTIGROW DANS LE MANOIR JEDUSOR (QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, DIVULGUÉ PAR LORD MALEFOY) AVEC LA MARQUE DES TÉNÈBRES À SON AVANT-BRAS GAUCHE. SIRIUS BLACK EST DONC INNOCENTÉ ET RETROUVERA TITRES, FORTUNES, BAGUETTE ET LIBERTÉ DANS LA JOURNÉE._

_LE PREMIER MINISTRE FUDGE S'EST VUE MONTRÉ DU DOIGT PAR TOUT LE MANGENMAGOT POUR SON ENTÊTEMENT À VOULOIR FAIRE TAIRE LE SURVIVANT QUAND IL REMUAIT CIEL ET TERRE, AVEC ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, POUR PRÉVENIR LA POPULATION SORCIÈRE, DU RETOUR DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EN JUIN DERNIER. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE NOUS A EXPLIQUÉ QUE C'EST GRÂCE À HARRY POTTER, ARIEL BLACK ET SEVERUS ROGUE, QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES N'EST MAINTENANT PLUS QU'UN MAUVAIS SOUVENIR. SELON LES DIRES DU DIRECTEUR, LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE Y AURAIT LAISSÉ LA VIE EN PROTÉGEANT LES DEUX ÉTUDIANTS PENDANT UN RITUEL PARTICULIÈREMENT PUISSANT. IL LAISSE DANS LE DEUIL SON FILS, SEVERUS ROGUE JR, TOUT LES ÉTUDIANTS QU'IL A EU DEPUIS QU'IL ÉTAIT DIRECTEUR DE SERPENTARD, SES COLLÈGUES, SON MEILLEUR AMI ET PARRAIN DE SON FILS, LUCIUS MALEFOY, LA MARRAINE DE ROGUE JR, NARCISSA MALEFOY ET SON FILLEUL DRAGO MALEFOY._

_UNE ÉLOGE FUNÈBRE EN SON HONNEUR SERA ORGANISÉE À POUDLARD, LE WEEEK-END PROCHAIN, POUR UN DERNIER ADIEU À CET HOMME QUI EST LA PREUVE QUE SERPENTARD ET COURAGE PEUVENT NE FAIRE QU'UN._

_NOS SYMPATIES À TOUS LES PROCHES DE SEVERUS ROGUE, UN HOMME MYSTÉRIEUX QUI A DONNÉ SA VIE POUR SAUVER LA NÔTRE._

_Cahier spécial sur Severus Rogue en pages 2 à 4_

_Cahier spécial sur Ariel Black en page 5_

_Cahier spécial sur Harry Potter en pages 6 à 9_

_Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita Skeeter_

\- Quand Harry m'a expliqué pour votre nouvelle apparence, Severus, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour une nouvelle identité. Vous étiez Jeremy Smith, étudiant à Ilvermorny. Une fausse identité pour vous tenir loin de Voldemort pendant que votre « père » enseignait ici. Quand j'ai appris pour l'innocence de la famille Malefoy, je les ai contacté pour leur expliquer la situation et ils ont proposé d'être le parrain et la marraine de votre nouvelle identité.

\- Merci, Albus, dit l'adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs en inclinant la tête vers lui.

\- Bien sûr, vous aurez toujours une place à Poudlard, dit le directeur. Si vous souhaitez vous inscrire et recommencer une nouvelle vie, vous êtes le bienvenue.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais faire, en effet.

\- Assoyez-vous, mon ami. Je vais vous répartir pour la suite des choses.

C'est perplexe que Severus s'assoit sur la chaise que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître et le directeur pose le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais vue ça. 1 heure, 1 heure! Avant que le choixpeau ne se décide enfin à répartir Severus. Même la répartition de Harry n'avait pas été aussi longue. Et tout ça pour le remettre à Serpentard. Albus avait décidé de poser la question au chapeau rapiécé.

\- Je voulais l'envoyer à Gryffondor, avoue le tas de tissus informe. Mais vous le connaissez, Albus. Pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison quand il ne veut pas quelque chose. J'ai fini par accepter de le renvoyer à Serpentard. Je pense qu'il y fera de grandes choses, pour cette école, ses habitants et pour lui-même.

Dans la Grande Salle, les étudiants étaient tous de retour et étaient heureux de voir que le crapaud rose, connu sous le nom de professeur Ombrage, n'était pas à la table des professeurs. À sa place, il y avait deux hommes qui discutaient tranquillement avec le professeur McGonagall qui semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- Bienvenue à tous! Dit le directeur en se levant. Je me dois de vous présenter mes excuses pour le mensonge que j'ai utilisé pour vous donner cette semaine de congé improvisée. Cette période de temps était, en fait, pour permettre à Harry Potter, Ariel Black et au professeur Rogue, de faire un rituel particulièrement puissant, en utilisant aussi la magie du château, pour détruire Voldemort, des murmures se mirent alors a s'élever dans la Grande Salle. Comme vous le savez, ce rituel a été un quasi succès. Quasi succès parce que, malheureusement, la puissance du rituel a presque tué Miss Black. C'est grâce à l'intervention du professeur Rogue que cette dernière est assise dans cette salle. Ce qui fait que la réussite de cet exploit est assombri. Car notre estimé directeur de Serpentard y a perdu la vie. Je vous demanderais donc une minute de silence en son honneur.

À la surprise de Severus, même les Gryffondor ne disent pas un mot et gardent la tête baissée tout le long que dure la minute demandée par le directeur.

\- Pour en revenir à un sujet plus léger, vous constaterez que Dolores Ombrage n'est pas assise à cette table. Il semblerait que Mr Fudge ait besoin d'elle pour des dossiers plus délicats que Poudlard. Se sont donc Remus Lupin, que vous connaissez presque tous, qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal et Mr Sirius Black le remplacera pendant sa convalescence au retour de la pleine Lune.

\- Pour ce qui est des cours de potions et de la direction de la maison Serpentard, mon vieil ami Horace Slughorn a gentiment accepté de revenir enseigner le temps que nous trouvons un remplaçant, nous l'espérons, presque aussi doué que le professeur Rogue, dit Dumbledore avec un regard appuyé à la nouvelle tête à la table des Serpentard.

\- Et une dernière chose avant de commencer le fabuleux festin que les elfes ont préparé pour nous. Nous accueillons un nouvel élève au sein de Poudlard qui commencera sa 6e année à Serpentard. Mr Severus Rogue Jr. Il était sous une autre identité comme étudiant de Ilvermorny dans les Serpent Cornu du nom de Jeremy Smith, pour que Voldemort ne découvre jamais qui il est. Je vous demande de lui faire bon accueil!

Ariel voit les visages de certains Gryffondor se décomposer à cette annonce, ce qui la fait bien rire en voyant Harry donner des coups de coudes à un Ron vert. Drago Malefoy, qui était au courant de la vraie histoire, introduit le filleul de ses parents à sa maison et la jeune Serdaigle fait un sourire rayonnant à Severus quand il la cherche du regard et la trouve enfin, entre Cho Chang et Mariette Edgecombe et en face de Luna Lovegood. Marietta se tourne alors vers Ariel avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Ton… ton petit-ami, celui avec qui tu veux passer le pas pendant les vacances de Noël… C'est… c'est le fils de Rogue?

Cho et Marietta semblent retenir leur souffle jusqu'à ce que Ariel acquiesce doucement de la tête.

\- En fait, répond Miss Black, je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que lui ait accepté de sortir avec moi en sachant parfaitement qui je suis. Nos pères ne se sont jamais entendus, un peu dans le genre de Harry et Drago, mais en plus violent. Et je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'il ait fait fît de ça pour nous laisser une chance, dit-elle en regardant Severus à la table des Serpentard avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

FIN


End file.
